Dark Ending
by SilverStream011
Summary: Read and Find out for yourself. Disclaimer-Not my story, my nephews. It's pretty good.


Prologue

" Who the hell do you think you are?" The demon screeched in rage Balt looked up at the demon and spat blood on its face. The demon slammed him into the wall causing more blood to leak out Balt mouth. " Goodbye Balt" The demon said evilly. " Say ahh bitch." Balt cried pulling his sword from his belt and impaling the demon in the head. The demon dropped him abruptly screamed with pain. Balt crawled over to his dead comrade and closed his eyes. The demon writhing in pain as the silver burned through him. Balt stood on his crippled body and stared at the demon now on the ground rolling. "Its time to end this" Balt back to his werewolf form and pounced on the demon tearing him to shreds. Almost instantly a new power surged through Balt as

he acquired the demons powers.

Chapter 1: Who's Hungry?

"Balt get out here!" He heard Danger yelled. Balt kicked the door open trying to look intimidating. " Who wants the master?" He asked. " Balt who the hell is that?" Danger said glaring. " Balt looked around the corner and saw a very pretty face. This is a situation Balt thought. " That would be my tutor." Balt replied. Balt was seventeen. Dark skin. Low cut waves and he was a werewolf. Not the kind that turn into big dogs like twilight not the kind that get a little hairy and hungry alla wolf man. Balt was a real werewolf. He didn't turn during the full moon it just made his powers far more powerful. Balt could turn into a werewolf whenever he wanted to and he was the best in the pack.. Well second best if you count Kan the pack leader. " Your tutor?' Danger said flatly. " Why would your tutor be wearing a mini skirt?" Balt Peered around the corner and saw the pink mini skirt. He cursed Valerie for wearing stuff like that. " She's my ballet tutor." Balt tried. " Balt I'm going to kill her unless she gets away from your house." Danger said dryly. Danger was the next alpha female in the pack. She was Light skinned and had a real problem with females around Balt. Balt was supposed to be the next alpha male but he was less than accepting of that role. " Ok ok jeez I know why your name is Danger though." Balt said stalking out of the house. : Hey Balt" Valerie giggled. " What's up ?" He replied. " Didn't you ask me to come over after school today?" Valerie said biting her finger. Balt stared at the mundane. She was hot. "Yea but I thought my mom was going to be at work sorry." He told her. " Well I don't see a car." She looked aggravated. "Yea she got dropped off by my dad and he went back to get some groceries." Balt said hopefully. " Oh really well I guess ill see you later then?" She said walking closer to him. "Of course." He said giving her a hug and cupping her butt cheeks.. " Bye Balt." Valerie teased. Balt walked back into the house and was on the ground instantly. " Balt why were you touching her?" Danger barked. " I was exploring her bottom area that's all." Balt joked. " If I see her again I'm going to kill her ok?" Danger snapped. "Ok massa." Balt said. " Now come on. Kan wants us." She told him. " How do you know that?" Balt said. Danger held her phone to his face with a text from Kan there pack leader. Balt stared up at Danger. Her light brown eyes were beautiful to him. She was a beautiful girl he thought. "Lead on oh fearless one." Balt joked. " Danger stalked out of the house and Balt followed. They went to the back of the house and headed into the forest. The forest behind Balt's home went really deep. It was like a national forest way too much wood way too much grass it was big. " Danger I'm about to change so don't get any ideas when you see me naked." Balt said. The transformation was very simple. They changed with there clothes to avoid replacing them every time they wanted to stretch there "legs". Balt was a dark colored wolf and he was huge. Danger was big for a female but no were near Balt's size. The only people in the pack that were bigger was Kan who wasn't bigger by much and Ghost. The packs protector. Ghost was enormous. He was a pale white colored wolf hence the name Ghost. Balt had never seen his human form but he guessed he was a biker. Or a pirate. Ghost had u huge scare across his right eye and was little touchy when it came to the subject. Balt stalked through the forest until he saw the tell tale signs of there territory. " There was one way to get into the pack. The front door…or entrance call it what you want. " Um Danger where is the guard at?" Balt asked her. " There must be a pack meeting." Danger replied. "Well lets go". Balt said trotting ahead. "So where is the meeting anyway?" Balt asked Danger. "Balt you are hopeless. Where is the only place were we ever meet?" Danger asked him. "Umm the summit?" he replied. "Good boy." She replied. Balt looked around for the way to the summit. Then he darted off into the trees.

"That's why I want Balt to be the next pack leader.". "But what about Ghost?" Someone yelled up to Kan. "Ghost has already explained to me that he wishes to continue as the pack protector. He has no ambition higher than that." Kan boomed. " Then how about your son Silver?" Another yelled out. "Silver is not ready for leadership. If he so wishes it when he wants he can challenge Balt for the rights to the pack leader." Kan explained. "Kan if I may speak.". Balt jumped in. "I don't want to be pack leader." Shocked everyone stared at him. Ghost who was lying next to Kan peered up. Balt stood at the top of the entrance with all eyes on him. "I don't think that I'm ready either." Balt said. "Nonsense Balt your the ideal Pack leader.. No offense Kan." Danger said coming beside him. "None taken Kan replied." . "Your strong, fast, smart and you're sexy as hell." A couple female wolves whooped at those comments. "Stop it Danger I said no." Balt rose on his hind legs." Danger felling uncomfortable backed away. Balt looked down at the wolves of the pack. It was a huge pack with at least thirty wolves and the best pack leader of the four. Balt then locked eyes with Kan. Kan was a little up there with age. Balt knew it wouldn't be soon before he chose his next. But, Balt just didn't want to do it. To say he wasn't ready was just an excuse for him to use. "Balt. I wont force you, but you and I will have to have a talk later." Kan told him. " The meeting is over go do whatever your patrol leader tells you. Kan said stalking away from the group. Ghost followed after him. Balt turned tail and pushed through the bushes. "Yo Balt!" Someone called from behind him. Balt pretended not to hear and kept going.


End file.
